Seeing is Believeing
by Colour Me Astonished
Summary: This is like the first five minutes of a Spn episode at the moment. A girl (Alice) is walking home from a party when she gets attacked by a strange woman. Rated T because I'm a paranoid little s***. Set as complete but might be continued. OC because it's the first five minutes, so yeah.


**So this hasn't really got Sam and Dean in it except at the end but if it's any good maybe I'll continue it or idk. I don't have a particularly good track record for finishing stories (I'm a terrible awful person and I deserve to rot in hell) but if people like this one I'll try and continue it. **

**This started out as an essay for English and rapidly became the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode so yeah. Maybe enjoy it...**

Alice was in a dark mood. She was limping home from a party in the middle of the night muttering under her breath about no good lowlifes who drag their friends to parties they don't want to go to and then abandon them to make their own way home hours later. She was shivering, picking her way over the icy ground in her heels – perhaps not the safest thing to do, but more desirable than going barefoot – and pulling her thin black jacket more snugly around herself.

It would have been pitch black outside except for the occasional orb of yellow light struggling to push its way through the dirty plastic of the streetlamps, which were positioned slightly too far apart from each other to fully permeate the lingering, cloying blanket of darkness. Any other girl traipsing home in this flickering back alley might have been scared out of her pretty little wits, but Alice was to angry for fear, too angry for caution.

The streetlights blinked out. Just for a second, then their eerie humming resumed. Alice glanced up for a moment, cursed whichever higher power was in charge of streetlights, and hobbled on, her hot breath producing swirling clouds of fog. A few streets on, and she could take off her stilettos, curl up in front of the blazing fire with a book and a mug of hot chocolate, and relax. She walked on, her sore feet slipping and sliding beneath her, her fingers red and blue from the cold, her bag swinging from her arm in a demented, uneven pendulum. Why couldn't she walk faster? Each step seemed to take her no closer to her goal.

There was a buzz and a click. Out went the lights - This time they were showing no signs of rekindling. Alice grudgingly came to a standstill. She couldn't move until her eyes adjusted to the newfound blackness. She put out a searching hand and felt for the wall nearby. Her fumbling fingers alighted on the rough texture of their target and she slowly manoeuvred herself against the wall. She didn't trust her feet when she could actually see the ground, and now she trusted them even less.

Slowly, very slowly, Alice's vision came back to her. Everything was fuzzy and nondescript at first, but the more she focused, the more grey shapes started to appear. The blurred edges of the useless streetlights began to distinguish from the graffitied brick behind, and the contrast of the dark, dark shadows and the endless grey became ever greater.

The chill of the night had started to affect Alice more greatly than before, she let go of the wall and vigorously rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to generate an approximation of heat. Poisonous thoughts started to chase their way through her mind. What sort of a friend would abandon someone to make their own way home on a night like this one?! How hard would it have been to leave the party for five minutes to drive her home? But then again, her friend was probably drunk out of her wits. Alice scowled and glanced around. Without the eerie buzzing of the streetlamps, it was perfectly silent in the dank alley.

A slight movement caught the unsuspecting girl's eye. Just a flicker, at the edge of her fuzzy vision – so small a movement she could have made it up. She pressed one hand flat against her stomach and started to breathe deeply, feeling her hand move up and down – a useful habit picked up from years of singing lessons. The deep-seated fear of the darkness, and the possible dangers secluded in what should have been plain sight, were starting to get to her. Alice started to panic internally. Her breathing exercises all but forgotten, her breath started to puff out in little terrified clouds. She glanced around the alley, her hand inching handbag-wards in search of pepper spray or her keys – anything that might be useful in defending herself from God knows what.

Of course this train of thought was not helpful for someone already as paranoid as Alice. What could that movement have been? A serial killer? A rapist? A drunkard? The possibilities were endless, and they all terrified Alice. She could feel her fight or flight response kicking in, only she wasn't sure which would be the more prudent instinct to rely on. On the one hand, she had managed to close her hand around the cool metal cylinder of her pepper spray, and she wasn't afraid to use it on any punk who jumped her. She was also pretty convinced of the injury-causing ability of her stiletto heels. On the other hand, what if this mystery assailant was larger than she was, stronger than her; she'd be better off making a break for it. Then she remembered said stiletto heels. No running.

All these thoughts processed in less than a second as she slowly removed her weapon from her bag. She turned towards the direction she was sure the noise came from and squinted, trying to make out a figure in the overbearing dark.

Slowly, a form started to appear out of the murk. A tall, confident, female form whose features – ever growing more prominent as they came into Alice's field of vision – were blurred, but still distinguishable. This woman was wearing a gleeful smirk, fully reaching her eyes. Alice scrambled back until she hit the wall, the bare stone digging uncomfortably into her shoulder blades. She kept trying to move backwards away from this potential threat, pushing against the wall, her shoes slipping against the icy pavement almost costing her her balance. What she wouldn't give to be Kitty Pryde and phase through this wall right now.

"How long have you been there?" Alice choked out, sounding braver than she felt.

"Long enough," the woman purred, stopping in front of Alice. Alice let out a short sharp bark that could almost be construed as a laugh, if the poor girl hadn't been so terrified.

"Wh... what a cliché," she quavered, fumbling with her pepper spray. The woman glanced down sharply and laughed, plucking the weapon from Alice's numb fingers. Tossing Alice's only defence over her shoulder, she replied:

"What I meant is, long enough to see you scared. Long enough for you to question your sanity. Long enough for it to be fun for me." The woman's voice had taken on a manic tone, like that of someone without their sanity intact. Alice thought fast.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, stalling for time, trying to think her way out.

"Because it's fun!" came the response, "It's been ever so long since I've had a good bit of sport." she slid a strange looking knife from her belt, engraved in strange looking symbols, Alice blanched – she had been expecting something like this, but it still came as a shock.

"So," Alice struggled to keep calm, not letting this strange woman prey on her fear again, "let me get this straight. You kill people for fun? People like you make me sick." She spat this last, summoning courage she never knew she had. For some perverse reason, Alice's assailant found this immensely entertaining and let out a deranged peal of laughter.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you've ever met anybody like me. Who said I was even a person?" The woman cocked her head to the side and, as Alice watched, the woman's eyes clouded over, becoming entirely black. Just as quickly, the darkness left. The woman blinked. Alice took in a deep rattling breath. It's just a trick of the light, she told herself. _Just a trick of the light_.

"Just keep telling yourself that, honey." smirked the woman – if Alice could even call her that, she wasn't even sure _what_ her attacker was anymore – Alice hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud. No matter now, she had to distract this _thing_ in front of her somehow.

"So, what's your deal?" she feigned interest, "Abusive home life? Neglect?" Her voice was starting to sound strained, but she hoped the woman wouldn't notice as she carefully inched her hand towards the woman's loosely grasped knife. A short bark of laughter, then:

"Where I come from is worse than anything you could possibly imagine. Not in your worst nightmares," far from being angry at this question, the creature – as Alice had started to think of her – seemed possibly gleeful at the thought of describing such horrors, "and if you've been a bad girl, when I'm done with you, maybe you'll even get to visit!" Widening her eyes in horror, Alice stretched her fingertips a few more millimetres until she was touching the hilt of the knife, if she moved quickly enough-

"You're a fighter you are!" the creature cackled snatching her knife out of reach, grabbing Alice's wrist with her free hand and pressing her forearm against Alice's neck, resting the knife edge just under her chin-

The creature screamed. A guttural, animalistic scream filled with pain. Alice started, the knife was suddenly removed from her throat as the creature clutched the hand she'd just withdrawn from Alice's wrist in pain. Alice glanced down quickly, wondering at what had caused the creature so much damage. All that was on Alice's wrist, was a simple bracelet, dangling from which was a single crucifix charm – that scream seemed a bit of an overreaction for jewellery digging into your hand – but as Alice looked at her assailant's smoking palm, she saw the shape of the cross burned into the creature's skin, an angry, blackened, painful looking burn.

Alice took the few seconds leeway she'd inadvertently given herself and quickly scooped up the knife from where it had clattered to the icy pavement. Scrambling upright, she held the knife in two trembling hands and pointed it towards the injured creature. The creature reared backwards and hissed, eyes clouding over with black again. Somehow this situation had turned itself to Alice's advantage. Still shaking, Alice brandished her newly acquired weapon at the feral-looking creature who was still clutching her injured hand, teeth bared.

"I will use this!" Alice threatened, edging closer to the creature, "I don't know if you're human enough to die, but I'm willing to find out." She actually wasn't, but the creature wasn't to know. If she just played her cards right...

The creature stared her down, retreating slightly, as if weighing up her options. Alice's eyes had adjusted more to the dark during the course of this confrontation, and she could see that the creature looked scared. Her hand was clutched close to her chest, still giving off a little smoke, her other hand, stretched out in front of her as though trying to push Alice away from her. Her features – which had previously resemble human features albeit a little insane – were more bestial, bared teeth, black eyes, flared nostrils. The creature kept glancing between Alice's determined face, and the strange knife held in her hands.

"I swear to God-" the creature flinched, "-if you don't leave now, and go back to whatever stinking pit you came from, I'll kill you," Alice promised, hoping beyond hope that the creature would take her up on that. She may not be human, but she looked it, and Alice didn't want that on her conscience.

"Fine," the creature hissed, seemingly convinced of Alice's sincerity. She breathed heavily, her breaths rattling in her heaving chest, "You win." The creature backed away, turned as if to leave and-

She threw her head back, opening her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. No sound, but black smoke forcing its way out through the woman's nose, mouth and eyes, streams and streams of what seemed to be the same substance that had clouded over the creature's eyes earlier.

As the last wisp of smoke escaped the mouth of the woman, she collapsed. Alice glanced upwards as the smoke coalesced into a dark cloud and sped away. Shaking Alice stared down at the collapsed form in front of her. After a quick moral battle, Alice dropped the knife and stumbled over to kneel beside the woman's body. She rolled the limp body over and checked for a pulse. Try as she might, no matter how many times she checked, Alice's numb fingers couldn't find a pulse, not even a flicker of life. The woman was dead.

Pushing herself back into an upright position, Alice pulled off her heels, and not caring about the freezing ground beneath her feet, Alice fled, her bag banging against her hip as she flew round the corner of the alley and out onto the open street. She must look a sight running down the street in front of all the houses, terrified and barefoot, but all she cared about was putting as much distance between that alley and herself as possible.

As she saw her house approaching, she ran faster than she'd ever run in her life, skidding to a halt in front of the simple white painted door, and fumbling with the key in the little light from the small window. She tried three keys before finally inserting the final one into the lock. Pushing open the door with trembling hands, she spun inside and locked the door behind herself. Pressing herself up against the door, she let out a breath. Somehow, the warm glow of the electronic light made her calmer than she had been all day.

In the next half hour, Alice tried to block out the events of the evening. First, she went around the house locking every single entrance and exit, then she made herself a mug of hot chocolate and sat in front of the fire to relax. Her mind immediately strayed back to the alley, and she wondered for the millionth time, what on Earth had happened. She wished she could tell someone what had transpired, but she knew that if they hadn't been there, they wouldn't believe her. After all, if she hadn't witnessed the smoke with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed herself. She shuddered, but she refused to let it get to her. That night, she prayed for the first time in seven years.

The next morning, there was a knock at the door. When Alice blinked herself into a state of consciousness and answered the door, she saw two serious looking men in suits. One was very tall, perhaps about 6 foot 5, and the other was about a head smaller. The tall one had long brown hair and kind eyes, the shorter one had shorter hair, and seemed gruffer. The tall one stepped forwards.

"Hi, we're from the local police. We'd like to ask a few questions about last night."

Alice fainted.

**So maybe drop me a review? That'd be cool, or a favourite if you liked it or whatever. No obligations.**


End file.
